ODIN Space Station
The ODIN (O'rbital '''D'efense 'In'itiative) '''Space Station is an orbital kinetic bombardment weapons platform that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Design The station is armed with a battery of sophisticated kinetic projecticle launchers that can launch tungsten rods with pin-point precision anywhere around the world. The tungsten rods were 6.1 by 0.3m and had the equivalent of a small tactical nuclear warhead without the fear of radiation or nuclear fallout, reaching speeds at about Mach 10 and reaching its target in minutes. The weapons platform is constantly manned by crews rotating every three months to avoid muscle atrophy, skeletal deterioration, and combat readiness should ODIN ever be need. ODIN was built in case the Federation were to attack the United States but was ironically used in the Federation's favor. ODIN is based off a real military satellite called THOR. History On July 10th, 2017, as the crew was completing a systems test of the weapons platform, the Daedalus shuttle arrived to rotate the crews back to Earth. As Specialists Kyra Mosley and Baker return to the station, a squad of Federation soldiers emerge from the shuttle and kill the crew. The Federation took control of the station and began targeting American cities and firing the tungsten rods. The first payload targets Los Angeles, San Diego, Phoenix, Houston, and Miami with an estimated 27 million casualties. NASA scuttles the ODIN Space Station and activates the station's self-destruct system. This aborted the launch of ODIN's third and fourth payloads, presumably saving dozens of cities. However, the second payload of rods had already targeted San Francisco, Denver, Kansas City, Chicago, and Washington D.C. and were preparing to launch. Accepting their fate, Mosley and Baker destablize its orbit as it falls back to Earth, sacrificing themselves in the process as they burn up re-entering the atmosphere. However, remnants of the ODIN Space Station crash in No Man's Land which would not be discovered by the U.S. government until 2027. The resulting impacts from the rods devastated several regions across the United States, notably Southern California, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, Southern Nevada, Louisiana, and Florida. As the Federation invaded, attempts by the U.S. government to bring aid to these regions was swept aside. A band of craters and destroyed cities along the southern U.S. is now collectively known as "No-Man's Land". Later, the Federation built a new orbital kinetic bombardment weapon platform, called LOKI, based on salvaged components of the ODIN Space Station. Multiplayer Tungsten rods appear in Multiplayer as the K.E.M. Strike, which can be obtained through a Field Order or through a 25 gunstreak, similar to the M.O.A.B from Modern Warfare 3. The K.E.M. Strike is very similar to the M.O.A.B. from the Modern Warfare 3, but when called in, it can change the terrain of some maps, notably Strikezone. The Odin satellite itself also appears in the Support Strike Package in multiplayer as a 16 pointstreak. List of U.S. Cities targeted *Atlanta, Georgia (destroyed) *Austin, Texas (destroyed) *Baltimore, Maryland *Boston, Massachusetts *Charlotte, North Carolina *Chicago, Illinois *Columbus, Ohio *Dallas, Texas (destroyed) *Denver, Colorado (destroyed) *Detroit, Michigan *El Paso, Texas (destroyed) *Fort Worth, Texas (destroyed) *Houston, Texas (destroyed) *Indianapolis, Indiana *Jacksonville, Florida (destroyed) *Kansas City, Kansas *Kansas City, Missouri *Las Vegas, Nevada (destroyed) *Lexington, Kentucky *Los Angeles, California (partially destroyed) *Louisville, Kentucky *Memphis, Tennessee *Milwaukee, Wisconsin *Miami, Florida (destroyed) *Nashville, Tennessee *New Orleans, Louisiana (destroyed) *New York City, New York *Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (destroyed) *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Phoenix, Arizona (destroyed) *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *Portland, Oregon *Providence, Rhode Island *San Antonio, Texas (destroyed) *San Diego, California (destroyed) *San Francisco, California (destroyed) *Seattle, Washington *Washington D.C. Gallery Tungsten_Rods_from_Odin_Space_Station_CODG.png|Tungsten rods launched from the ODIN Space Station. Scientific journal Odin Station CODG.jpg|The station on the cover of Popular Science ODIN_tungsten_rods_striking_CODG.png|The tungsten rods strike the earth after the ODIN station has been hacked. ODIN Space Station CODG.jpg ODIN Firing CODG.jpg Kyra Mosley above ODIN CODG.jpg Kyra Mosley ODIN Space Station CODG.png ODIN Space Station mission patches CoDG.png|Note that ODIN's mission patch indicates it launched in 2016 and has the nickname of "the Death Blossom". Trivia *ODIN, along with its Federation counterpart LOKI, are each named after a Norse God, Odin and Loki, respectively. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Locations